


You made it go away

by cuddleluca



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleluca/pseuds/cuddleluca
Summary: Plz give constructive criticism I'm so bad at writing ;-;
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	You made it go away

He was sad. 

It was the only way he described this empty and depressive feeling.

It was scary and intrusive and empty. _So very empty. _it swallowed him up from the inside and made him numb to everything on the outside.__

__This feeling started small. It started when Jace was welcomed to the institute. How his parents praised the son of another man._ _

__It grew when he realised they only wanted him because he was the oldest and a male._ _

__It grew when he realised Izzy was shunned by their parents._ _

__It grew even more when he wouldn't accept the reality. Him liking Jace wouldn't do anything to their relationship, right?_ _

__His parents hated him. For he could never do anything right. Always letting the downworlders free once they are found not guilty._ _

__His parents seemed to hate justice. The world isn't just black or  
white. There were people who did the wrong thing to survive. To help their family live in pitiful conditions._ _

__But they wouldn't even listen to him._ _

__It became a daily routine:wake up, go to the toilet, go to the institute's training room, work out, have a shower, breakfast, work, eat and sleep._ _

__While it was amazing that he has a family, sister and a brother well love him, a parabatai that he would die for and distractions, the feeling grew._ _

__It was almost overwhelming. But then something happened._ _

__A _warlock _happened.___ _

____A _male _warlock happened.___ _ _ _

______Constantly flirting, smiling and almost never seen without a glass of fine wine in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______The smiling, the happiness- it felt _amazing _____ _ _ _ _

________Like cold water on a hot day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His parents were not impressed. But the warlock made sure to put them in their places._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was amazing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was fleeting but he didn't care. This happiness could last him a hundred years and without the warlock, even that was too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn't realise when but he had started to smile more, laugh more, be _happy _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________All because of a warlock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________All because of you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Plz give constructive criticism I'm so bad at writing ;-;


End file.
